Philip Casson
Philip Casson (born 20th December 1928) directed 171 episodes of EastEnders, including one double episode from March 1990 to September 2005 and he returned for a short stint in January 2008. Philip's work in both producing and directing dates back to the 1960s and he has directed shows such as This Is Tom Jones, Frost on Sunday, Russell Harty Plus, The Fenn Street Gang, Within These Walls, The Muppet Show, 3-2-1, Helping Henry, The Bill, Eldorado and Casualty as well as producing shows Set 'em Up Joe, Please Sir!, In For a Penny and Bowler. In the mid 1950s, Philip was a dancing choreographer and appeared in The Saturday Show and BBC Sunday-Night Theatre, he also had his own dancing group known as "The Philip Casson Dancers." Episodes directed by Philip Casson 1990s 1990 (8 episodes) *Episode 534 (20 March 1990) *Episode 535 (22 March 1990) *Episode 544 (24 April 1990) *Episode 545 (26 April 1990) *Episode 606 (27 November 1990) *Episode 607 (29 November 1990) *Episode 610 (11 December 1990) *Episode 611 (13 December 1990) 1991 (10 episodes) *Episode 654 (14 May 1991) *Episode 655 (16 May 1991) *Episode 662 (11 June 1991) *Episode 663 (13 June 1991) *Episode 672 (16 July 1991) *Episode 673 (18 July 1991) *Episode 680 (13 August 1991) *Episode 681 (15 August 1991) *Episode 700 (22 October 1991) *Episode 701 (24 October 1991) 1992 (10 episodes) *Episode 722 (7 January 1992) *Episode 723 (9 January 1992) *Episode 730 (4 February 1992) *Episode 731 (6 February 1992) *Episode 772 (30 June 1992) *Episode 773 (2 July 1992) *Episode 780 (28 July 1992) *Episode 781 (30 July 1992) *Episode 798 (29 September 1992) *Episode 799 (1 October 1992) 1993 (4 episodes) *Episode 845 (9 March 1993) *Episode 846 (11 March 1993) *Episode 853 (6 April 1993) *Episode 854 (8 April 1993) 1994 (13 episodes) *Episode 944 (15 February 1994) *Episode 945 (17 February 1994) *Episode 952 (15 March 1994) *Episode 953 (17 March 1994) *Episode 965 (21 April 1994) *Episode 966 (25 April 1994) *Episode 967 (26 April 1994) *Episode 998 (11 July 1994) *Episode 999 (12 July 1994) *Episode 1000 (14 July 1994) *Episode 1052 (14 November 1994) *Episode 1053 (15 November 1994) *Episode 1054 (17 November 1994) 1995 (16 episodes) *Episode 1080 (16 January 1995) *Episode 1081 (17 January 1995) *Episode 1082 (19 January 1995) *Episode 1119 (17 April 1995) *Episode 1120 (18 April 1995) *Episode 1121 (20 April 1995) *Episode 1161 (24 July 1995) *Episode 1162 (25 July 1995) *Episode 1163 (27 July 1995) *Episode 1191 (2 October 1995) *Episode 1192 (3 October 1995) *Episode 1193 (5 October 1995) *Episode 1227 (25 December 1995 - Part 1) *Episode 1228 (25 December 1995 - Part 2) *Episode 1229 (26 December 1995) *Episode 1230 (28 December 1995) 1996 (12 episodes) *Episode 1261 (11 March 1996) *Episode 1262 (12 March 1996) *Episode 1263 (14 March 1996) *Episode 1291 (20 May 1996) *Episode 1292 (21 May 1996) *Episode 1293 (23 May 1996) *Episode 1321 (26 July 1996) *Episode 1322 (29 July 1996) *Episode 1323 (30 July 1996) *Episode 1374 (25 November 1996) *Episode 1375 (26 November 1996) *Episode 1376 (28 November 1996) 1997 (15 episodes) *Episode 1408 (10 February 1997) *Episode 1409 (11 February 1997) *Episode 1410 (13 February 1997) *Episode 1436 (14 April 1997) *Episode 1437 (15 April 1997) *Episode 1438 (17 April 1997) *Episode 1460 (9 June 1997) *Episode 1461 (10 June 1997) *Episode 1462 (12 June 1997) *Episode 1507 (22 September 1997) *Episode 1508 (23 September 1997) *Episode 1509 (25 September 1997) *Episode 1536 (24 November 1997) *Episode 1537 (25 November 1997) *Episode 1538 (27 November 1997) 1998 (15 episodes) *Episode 1575 (16 February 1998) *Episode 1576 (17 February 1998) *Episode 1577 (19 February 1998) *Episode 1606 (27 April 1998) *Episode 1607 (28 April 1998) *Episode 1608 (30 April 1998) *Episode 1624 (8 June 1998) *Episode 1625 (9 June 1998) *Episode 1626 (12 June 1998) *Episode 1654 (17 August 1998) *Episode 1655 (18 August 1998) *Episode 1656 (20 August 1998) *Episode 1701 (30 November 1998) *Episode 1702 (1 December 1998) *Episode 1703 (3 December 1998) 1999 (17 episodes) *Episode 1740 (18 February 1999) *Episode 1741 (22 February 1999) *Episode 1742 (23 February 1999) *Episode 1743 (25 February 1999) *Episode 1762 (12 April 1999) *Episode 1763 (13 April 1999) *Episode 1764 (15 April 1999) *Episode 1792 (14 June 1999) *Episode 1793 (15 June 1999) *Episode 1794 (17 June 1999) *Episode 1818 (10 August 1999) *Episode 1834 (13 September 1999) *Episode 1835 (14 September 1999) *Episode 1836 (16 September 1999) *Episode 1872 (6 December 1999) *Episode 1873 (7 December 1999) *Episode 1874 (9 December 1999) 2000s 2000 (13 episodes) *Episode 1927 (27 March 2000) *Episode 1928 (28 March 2000) *Episode 1929 (30 March 2000) *Episode 1951 (22 May 2000) *Episode 1952 (23 May 2000) *Episode 1953 (25 May 2000) *Episode 2000 (11 September 2000) *Episode 2001 (12 September 2000) *Episode 2002 (14 September 2000) *Episode 2046 (25 December 2000 - Part 1) *Episode 2047 (25 December 2000 - Part 2) *Episode 2048 (26 December 2000) *Episode 2049 (28 December 2000) 2001 (11 episodes) *Episode 2111 (21 May 2001) *Episode 2112 (22 May 2001) *Episode 2113 (24 May 2001) *Episode 2144 (6 August 2001) *Episode 2145 (7 August 2001) *Episode 2146 (9 August 2001) *Episode 2147 (10 August 2001) *Episode 2208 (26 November 2001) *Episode 2209 (27 November 2001) *Episode 2210 (29 November 2001) *Episode 2211 (30 November 2001) 2002 (8 episodes) *Episode 2253 (11 February 2002) *Episode 2254 (12 February 2002) *Episode 2255 (14 February 2002) *Episode 2256 (15 February 2002) *Episode 2297 (29 April 2002) *Episode 2298 (30 April 2002) *Episode 2299 (2 May 2002) *Episode 2300 (3 May 2002) 2003 (4 episodes) *Episode 2499 (14 April 2003) *Episode 2500 (15 April 2003) *Episode 2501 (17 April 2003) *Episode 2502 (18 April 2003) 2004 (3 episodes) *Episode 2830 (8 November 2004) *Episode 2831 (9 November 2004) *Episode 2832/2833 (11 November 2004) (Double episode) 2005 (8 episodes) *Episode 2909 (21 March 2005) *Episode 2910 (22 March 2005) *Episode 2911 (24 March 2005) *Episode 2912 (25 March 2005) *Episode 3005 (5 September 2005) *Episode 3006 (6 September 2005) *Episode 3007 (8 September 2005) *Episode 3008 (9 September 2005) 2008 (4 episodes) *Episode 3508 (14 January 2008) *Episode 3509 (15 January 2008) *Episode 3510 (17 January 2008) *Episode 3511 (18 January 2008) Category:EastEnders directors